Innocence
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas four months ago, and everyone is still celebrating. When Lisanna kicked Lucy off the team, she, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle go off to train. What happens after 7 years and the girls can all use Dragon Slaying Magic!
1. Chapter 1

**I totally love Fairy Tail! I'm sure the rest of you do too! It's pretty cliche to write about Lisanna replacing Lucy, but hey! I like them a lot.**

**Juvia: DIGIKO12 does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, Juvia would be dating Gray-sama! And Lucy-san would not be Juvia's love rival!**

**Chapter 1- She Runs Me Out of Town **

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas four months ago, everyone has been celebrating. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba always have drinking contests, Wendy and Romeo have been getting closer, Nab almost went on a job a couple of times, and Mirajane and Elfman are having the time of their lives, and Elfman even started a relationship with Evergreen. I have been really distant from everyone now, because they started to ignore me. I just sit with Wendy, Charle, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus at times. They are the only ones that actually notice me. Even Natsu and Happy haven't been at my house in a while. I haven't seen him at all this month if I think about it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Lu-chan." Levy said as I walked into the guild.

"Hello, Levy. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing great! I totally have to tell you about last night!" She squealed and sat me down at our usual booth.

"What happened? You sound more excited than usual."

"Gajeel-kun asked me out and he kissed my cheek before leaving!"

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so happy for you! How was the rest of the date?"

"It was absolute heaven. He held my hand when we walked through the park. Then he took me to a restaurant and walked me home, then the kiss!"

"That sounds so cool!" Wendy said and walked up to the two of us. "Lucy-san, Lisanna-san said she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you guys later." I said and walked over to Lisanna, who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Lisanna. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hai, as a matter of fact I did. Can you come outside with me." She asked and I followed. "I think you should leave the guild for a while. You're not strong enough to be on Team Natsu, or to even be around Natsu."

I was shocked. I didn't know Lisanna could be so indifferent. "W-What?"

"I said you should leave. You continue to put Natsu's life and the guild in danger, and I don't appreciate it. You're just a weak slut that can do nothing but cause trouble." Then she left.

I just stood there. I can't believe she would say such a thing! Natsu would never put his life on the line for me. We're nakama. That's what Fairy Tail does. It also hurt to think Natsu might die because of me.

"Lucy-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wendy asked. Apparently she, Levy, Juvia, and Charle had walked out of the guild.

"L-Lisanna said she wanted me to leave the guild. She said I kept putting Natsu's life in danger, and that I was helping her by being a weak s-slut." I say and start to bawl again.

"What! That is something Juvia can't forgive. Juvia is going to talk to her now."

"No. Actually, I think she's right. I should get stronger and show her up when I get back."

"Then I want to go with you. You're not the only one that will show up everyone else." Levy said and grabbed my hand.

"I want to go to."

"I'll follow Wendy anywhere."

"Juvia will go too. Juvia won't let you all go without Juvia."

"But I couldn't do that to you guys. You all have someone special here. I couldn't take you away from them."

"They can wait, Lu-chan. I don't want you to go without us." levy said and held my hand with a smile.

"Okay, but we need to talk with the master." I say and we walk into the guild and straight up to the master's office. I knock on the door, which is immediately opened by Laxus.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"We need to talk to the master. Could you please move."

He moved to the side and sat in a chair. "Do you need something, my children?" Makarov asks.

"We would like to leave the guild to train for a few years."

"I see. Would you like to keep your guild marks?"

"No, Master. We intend to come back as different mages when our training is done. When we leave, can you tell the rest of the guild that we have gone to train." Levy said.

"Alright." He lifted his hand and removed our marks. "Laxus, escort them to the train station."

"If you say so, Gramps." Laxus said and walked out with us.

"Can we stop at my apartment. I need to tell the landlady something before we go."

"Okay, but can we also write something down for 'them'." Levy asked as we started down Strawberry Street.

"Sure, I got a bunch of letter materials in my apartment."

"So how long are you all going to be gone?" Laxus asked.

"Juvia doesn't know. But when Juvia and everyone are ready, we will come back." Juvia said as we approached the apartment.

"I expect a fight from you, Lucy, when you get back."

"I will look forward to it." I say with a smirk. We go into my room and write our letters. After that, I go to the landlady and buy my apartment. We then arrive at the train station, I turn to Laxus and hand him our letters.

"See you soon." Wendy says and we walk off. Without turning, I can tell Laxus has the Fairy Tail sign held up. We do the same and board the train.

**Laxus POV**

I use my magic to return to the guild, making sure that everyone was present. It seemed Natsu had returned from his month away. I knew that he was in his mating season, and had to avoid everyone. I get up on the bar immediately and create a thunder cloud to get everyone's attention.

"Oi, you all better listen up! I have some import-" But before I could continue, Gray shouted.

"I see flame brain is finally back!" He says and the Raijinshuu punch him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up! Laxus is talking!" Evergreen yelled.

"Thank you. It seems as though 5 of our members won't be seen around here for a while. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle went to train. I don't know when they'll be back, but I have a letter for; Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, Happy, and Warren."

Natsu POV

I can't believe it. I come back from being cooped up in my house this whole time, to hear that my best friend and the one I love has gone away to train and I have no idea when she will come back.

"... I have a letter for; Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, Happy, and Warren.

When I heard that, I immediately ran up and took the letter from Laxus. I opened it, and it read:

_I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. You were avoiding me for so long, and didn't sleep with me anymore. I missed that, and your warmth. I missed you most of all. I hope that when we come back, you'll forgive me._

_Lucy Heartfflia_

WHAT HAVE I DONE! I avoided Lucy for so long because of mating season, and hurt her by trying not to hurt her.

**Gajeel POV**

_I love you, Gajeel. _

_Levy McGarden_

I crushed the paper and held back tears. I can't believe she left.

"Get a hold of yourself, Gajeel. Levy would want you to stay strong." Pantherlily said and patted my back.

"Yeah. Let's go train. She's not the only one that's gonna get stronger."

**Gray POV**

_Juvia will always love Gray-sama. _

_Juvia Loxar _

"J-Juvia left. And just when I fell in love with her." I whispered.

**Happy POV**

_I actually started to like the fish you gave me. I think I might be in love with you at this point._

_Charle_

"YOSH! Charle loves me!" I yelled.

"Good for you, Happy." Mirajane says and I smile.

**Romeo POV**

_Wait for me, Romeo. I love you more than anyone._

_Wendy Marvell_

I cried and ran home. I'll wait for you, Wendy. I love you, too.

**Warren POV**

_Connect with me._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I put my fingers to my head and try to find Lucy.

'Hey Lucy. What do you need?' I asked.

'Can you get the master. I need to tell him one more thing.'

'Sure.' I say and walk into the masters office.

"Master, Lucy would like to say one last thing."

"Okay." He said and grabs onto my shoulder.

'Master, don't trust Lisanna. She could be a real danger. She's the one who wanted me to leave.'

'What, why?!'

'I don't know, but she said I kept putting everyone's lives in danger. I have to go now.' And with that, the connection ended.

The master walked out of his office and jumped on the railing. "Raijinshuu, come to my office, NOW!"

He walked back in with them right behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Freed asked.

"I need you all to keep an eye on Lisanna. She is the reason the others are leaving for so long." Master said and the others looked dumbfounded.

"What?! Why would she do that?" Bixlow asked.

"I don't know. I am trusting what Lucy said."

"Okay! You can trust us." Evergreen said and we left his office.

"What is she planning?" I ask myself.

* * *

Levy POV

We were on the train and heading to a forest that Fairy Tail members used to use for training.

"We forgot to bring clothes!" Wendy shouts suddenly.

"It's okay. We can just get some from Virgo." Lucy said and we all calmed down.

"Train stop #23 Hargeon." The conductor said and we get off and start a walk into the forest. Then we hear a loud roar coming from within the forest.

"W-What was that? Juvia is scared."

"No need to be!" Wendy shouts with a smile and goes towards the roar.

"Wait for us!" Charle shouted and we ran after her. When we caught up to her and saw a white dragon in a clearing.

"Grandine!" Wendy shouted and ran towards the dragon. It turned its head, transformed into a human, and ran toward Wendy towards Wendy too.

Grandine had light blue hair,dark blue eyes, a white dress, and light blue sandals. "What brings you out here, Wendy?" She asked.

"We came out here to train." She then pointed to us and smiled.

"Would you like to train with dragons?" She asked.

"Of course!" Lucy shouted out. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I want to update again A.S.A.P!**

**I'm going to put up a poll to see if Charle should learn a magic too!**

**Review and give me your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to start the next chapter! I also decided to just give Charle a power. I couldn't start this next chapter if I had to wait. And Amulet Skyla said Charle should use magic anyways, so here we go! This might be a short one though ;(**

**Chapter 2- 5 Years Into the Making**

* * *

**Natsu POV  
**It has been 5 years since Lucy and the others have left. Romeo got taller and more muscular, Gajeel cut his hair (Like how Freed did), Gray and I don't fight as often, Happy is still waiting for Charle, and Lisanna keeps taking me out to get my mind off it all, but then I started acting strange. Mira said I kept growling all the time, but I had no idea. I then figured out that Lucy was my mate. It felt like a big weight was lifted of my shoulders.

"Oi Natsu! We are going on a job. You're coming with us." Erza said as she came up with the rest of Team Natsu. Lisanna eventually joined our team, but she was no Lucy.

"Aye sir." I say and go along willingly.

We board a train, and I immediately get sick. Lisanna puts my head in her lap and starts stroking my hair.

"Where is the mission going to be?" Lisanna asks curiously.

"We are going to Hargeon. There is a group of bandits that continues to raid the trains." I felt sad for a moment. Hargeon is where I first met Lucy.

"Can we get some lunch first. I'm starving." Gray said and stripped.

"Y-Your clothes, Ice p-princess." I say and barf a little in my mouth.

"What the hell?!" He shouts and puts back on his clothes. Then the train stopped and I ran out to kiss the ground.

"Thank God!" I shout and Lisanna giggles. I noticed she's starting to at strange.

"Let's go to a restaurant with cake." Erza said and we started to walk down the streets. I stop suddenly when I hit a familiar scent.

"What is it, flame brain?" Gray asks.

"Lucy. I can smell her."

"W-What?! Where?" Happy gasped.

"It was right there, but I lost it." I say and bow my head.

"It's alright, Natsu. We'll see them soon. In the mean time, we should be happy." Lisanna said and patted my back.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

We started walking again, till I see Loki and Aries walking together. Aries doesn't have her horns anymore. Gray an I immediately run up to them.

"Loki, Aries!" Erza shouts from behind us.

"Hello. Haven't seen you guys in a while." Loki says and waves.

"Why aren't you guys with Lucy?" Gray asks.

"Haven't you heard. Lucy and the others managed to free us, and we can live in the human world now." Aries said and smiles. "There aren't anymore Celestial Spirit mages."

"Really?" Happy said and looked down. "What kind of magic does she use now?"

"Can't tell you that." Loki says. "She said we would eventually come across you, and we weren't allowed to tell."

"BULLSHIT!" Gray and I yell.

**Wendy POV**

"That was close. He almost found us." Levy says as we catch our breath. We ran all the way back into the forest to evade Natsu and the gang.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia and the others should get back to the dragons.

At this point we all know dragon slaying magic. I learned more from Grandine and Nelly the Gravity Dragon, Levy was taught by Vinnie the Black Dragon. Juvia was taught by Uley the Water Dragon. Even Charle started to train and use magic too. She was taught by Gai the Solar Dragon. And we found out that the dragons used to know Lucy's mom, so they taught her almost every element. Even some unknown dragon slaying magic like, Magma, Blood, Wood, Snow, Acid, and Ruby. We were having so much fun, but soon we were indeed coming home.

I grew a bit in height and a lot in my chest area. Levy also grew taller and in her chest area. Juvia didn't wear hats anymore, just head bands. Her hair is slightly longer, she grew in height and her chest area. Charle has a bit more defined features, and Lucy looked better than ever. Her hair was always sparkling and so were her eyes. She looked more mature and grew a bit, not in her chest area, though. (That was already big enough.)

"I hope they don't start anymore fights. It gets tiring when we have to break up Igneel and Metalicana." Charle said as we approached the place we now call home.

* * *

**There you have it! I needed this chapter to go before. I know some of you wanted it to be their return, but I promise that is the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I started this one right after I posted the new chapter! You all know what this is gonna be about!**

**Natsu: Come back to me LUCE!**

**Chapter 3- The Return**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

It has been another two years since the girls have left. 7 years in total. I was about to die. Not literally, it's just that my mate has been away for so long, that I'm starting to feel sick.

"Oi, flame brain!" Gray yelled and tried to hit me.

"You wanna fight, ice princess?!" I yelled and tried to hit him back.

"Will you idiots, shut up!" Erza shouted and pulled us up by our collars.

"Fighting is man!" Elfman shouted.

"Do you guys feel that?" Lisanna shouted, stood up and transformed into her animal soul takeover, Tigress.

"What the hell is that?!" Gildarts yelled and we all got into a fighting stance. _(I forgot to mention, they found out Cana and Gildarts were related)_

I could feel 5 incredibly strong magic sources coming from outside the door. When it opened four girls, probably about 3 inches shorter than most of the guys in the room, were wearing black hoods and one had a smaller figure in its arms, that also had a hood. They started to walk through the guild, but Gray, Erza, and I got in their way.

"What do you want?!" I shouted at them. The shorter of the four put her hand out and said "Gravity Lock."

We were all up on the ceiling as the gravity held us. They went straight to the masters office and left us there.

"Can anyone get down?" Erza asked.

"Can you connect with Laxus, Warren. He's out training with the Raijinshuu in the forest." Evergreen said. He did so and found the connection, and made it so that we all could hear.

"Laxus, get here quick. Someone might be attacking us!"

"Why can't you guys do something? I'm training!" He shouted.

"One of the people has Gravity Magic, stuck us on the ceiling, and went into the masters office. I was about to beat them up for your information." I yelled.

"The gravity only affects those who are near the ceiling, so you should be okay." Erza said, and 5 seconds later, Laxus was in the room.

"Oi, who's the ones messing with Fairy Tail!" He shouted and one of the mystery people came out of the room with Jii-chan.

**Lucy POV**

We finally approached Fairy Tail after being away for so long. I could heard them fighting, but it suddenly died down.

"Juvia is guessing that they know we are here."

"Well, we can't stay out here forever." I said and pushed open the door.

I could see everyone in a fighting position. We started to walk down the hall when Natsu, Gray, and Erza got in our way.

"What do you want?!" Natsu shouted at us. Wendy moved her hand out from under her hood, and said,

"Gravity Lock." And they were up on the ceiling. We continued on our way to master's office and went inside.

"We've returned." I said and we took off our hoods.

"Welcome home, my children. Would you like your guild stamps?"

"I want mines on my stomach in the color yellow. Juvia wants her's on her other thigh in blue. Levy wants her's on her shoulder in lime green. Charle wants her's on her back in purple. And Wendy wants hers on her back in sky blue." I said and we received them.

"I heard that you are no longer a Celestial Spirit mage. What kind of magic do you use now?" Jii-chan asks.

"Well... we all can use Dragon Slaying Magic now, even Charle. And I can use just about every known type there is."

"WOW! You're probably stronger than me!" Makarov chuckled and so did Levy.

"Even Igneel couldn't beat her." She said, and before he could respond, Laxus shouted from downstairs.

"Oi, who's the ones messing with Fairy Tail!"

"What does he mean?" Master asked.

"I sorta used 'Gravity Lock' to keep them on the ceiling." Wendy said and sweat dropped.

"I gotta see this!" He said and started for the door.

"I'll go with. I owe Laxus a fight." I said and walked out with my hood up, leaving the others to chat.

"Jii-chan, who is that?" Natsu yelled from the ceiling. Man, I missed him so much. Jii-chan is to busy laughing at them to answer.

"Fairy Tail's strongest mage of course. And Blondie," I point to Laxus." I owe you a fight."

"Alright." He said as I walk down the steps." I think you might want to take that back." He is now charging at me with a fist full of lightning.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" But I swallowed the attack.

"Another Lightning Dragon Slayer?" He asked.

"No and yes." I say and lift my hand. "Human Puppet of the Blood Dragon."

All of a sudden he combust's in lightning and is screaming. He then falls unconscious. The others come out with their hoods on, and Wendy lets them off the roof. I can feel Juvia stirring in excitement as Gray stands up. I nod and she runs for him.

"GRAY-SAMA! Juvia has come back!" She shouts and runs into his arms.

"J-Juvia, is that really you?" He asks and takes off her cloak.

"Hai!" And with that, he kisses her. Throughout the guild whistles and cheers are heard.

"Charle!" Happy shouted and ran straight to her with a fish. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Happy." Charle said and kissed his cheek.

"That means the rest of you are..." Before Mirajane could finish her sentence, we lowered our hoods.

"...back." I finished and smiled.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled and tackled me. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He sat up a little to get a good look at my face, and kissed me. I leaned up into the kiss and more whistles and cheers are heard. Then I tasted something that tasted like poison on his lips. I retracted and stared at him.

"What's wrong, Luce?" He asked. I pushed him back a little, so that we were on our knees. I leaned forward and licked his lips. It was defiantly poison. I guessed it was Lisanna who gave him the poison. I stood up, and so did Natsu with a flushed face. I took in a breath of air and started to suck out the poison. He looked at me wide eyed, and so did the rest of the guild. After I finished, I looked around for Lisanna, spotted her, walked up to her and kicked her in the gut.

She flew into a wall, but since she was still in her Tigress takeover she landed on her feet. Erza got up and blocked my way.

"What's your problem, Lucy?" She asked.

"I would have thought you all would notice by now. The enemy has been watching you all for so long." I said and transported myself behind Erza.

"Gem Seal of the Ruby Dragon." Then four small red magic circles appeared on her wrists and ankles, that were replaced by red bracelets and her takeover disappeared. Levy and the other new Dragon Slayers walked up to stand behind me

"Now tell me, Lisanna Strauss of Saber Tooth, why did you poison Natsu?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Lisanna, what is she talking about?" Mirajane asked and walked up to her. Lisanna was silent.

"When we were in Hargeon, Juvia saw Lisanna-san with the Saber Tooth members, Sting and Rouge."

"WHAT!" Master shouted and walked up to us.

I pulled off her sleeve, and there was a black Saber Tooth mark. "Now tell me you bitch, why were you poisoning Natsu?!"

"SO YOU COULDN'T HAVE HIM! NATSU WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE TILL YOU CAME ALONG! I joined Saber Tooth, because if I can't have him, you can't either." She shouted. Then I saw a shadow move, damn, why now!

I disappeared into a shadow and went straight for it. I came out holding Rouge by the neck. "See what I told you. Now where are the rest of you?!"

"What the hell is going on, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise attack by us." Sting said and walked in the guild with Minerva. "It's only us though."

"You asses really think you could go up against six Dragon Slayers _(I noticed Gajeel wasn't around and Laxus was still passed out)_ and the whole guild of Fairy Tail?"

"What do you mean by six, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now I have to get rid of these losers."

"What about the rest of us, Luce? I want to fight these bastards just as much as the next person." Natsu said and lit his fist on fire.

"No, let Lucy-san handle this. They're ruining her day back." Wendy said and held onto his shoulder.

"Human Puppet of the Blood Dragon." I said and a black magic circle appears on them, and they start to scream as their magic surrounds them. When they fall to the floor, I transport them back to Saber Tooth.

"Lisanna, you are officially a member of Saber Tooth." Master said and takes away her guild stamp. "I want you out of here."

I take off the Gem Seal and throw her out. "Never come back here again, unless you want to fight me."

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"Lisanna was poisoning you, and those idiots from Saber Tooth were trying to beat you guys up. Lisanna was betraying Fairy Tail. It's as simple as that." I said and everyone looked shocked. Mirajane started crying and Elfman was comforting her.

"You all can't mope forever. We need to celebrate the return of everyone!" Cana shouted in her drunken state.

"But I still want to know what you meant by six Dragon Slayers." Gray said and everyone turned their heads to listen to me.

"Well, there is Natsu and Wendy. And me, Juvia, Levy, and Charle."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Juvia is the Sea Dragon Slayer. Levy is the Black Dragon Slayer _(black hole sorta stuff)_, Charle is not a full Dragon Slayer but can use Solar Dragon Slaying Magic, and Lucy is the Elemental Dragon Slayer." Juvia said.

"Who taught you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Who do you think? Dragons of course." Levy said.

"Did you meet Igneel?" He asked. Too many questions with this guy.

"Yes. How do you think I learned this?" I said and lit my hand on fire. Natsu walked up to me and ate it.

"Tastes good." He said and smiled.

"Onward with the celebrating!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

We started drinking and laughing, forgetting all about the situation that just occurred. Laxus woke up and patted me on the head.

"Next time we have a fair fight, Lucy."

"Sure." I said and laugh.

"Lucy, do you drink?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Have a contest with me." She said.

"Okay." And 300 cups later, she was under the bar.

"We have a new champion!" Max shouted. Everyone cheered. I was a really drunk now, but not enough to where I didn't know what I was doing.

"I wanna go home." I said to Natsu.

"I'll walk you." He said and walked out of the guild with me on his back. It was about 10 minutes till we reached my apartment.

"I haven't been here in forever. It still smells like you though." Natsu said and put me down. We walk into my living room area and sit on the couch. He then towers over me and inches closer to my shoulder area._  
_

"I'm not going to let you get away from me, Luce. Your gonna stay with me forever." He said nips at my neck.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing?" I asked, not that I didn't like it, I was just curious.

"Marking you as mine." He said and continues till I feel his teeth sink into my neck. It felt really good. And I mean **really** good.

**Wendy POV**

I saw Natsu and Lucy walk out of the guild and turn around to see Macao standing there.

"If you want to see Romeo, he's at home." He said and smiles.

"Thank you." I replied and bowed my head.

"Nothing for my daughter-in-law." I blush and run towards their home. When I get there, I immediately knock and ring the doorbell.

Romeo answers the door and his eyes widen. "W-Wendy?"

"The one and only." I hug him and he hugs me back. He pulls away and kisses me full on.

"I missed you so much." He said as we part.

"I missed you too." He invites me in and I accept straight away.

**Levy POV**

I look around for Gajeel and try to find his scent. I can tell that he is out training in the woods with Pantherlily. I put on my hood, because it had started raining, and run into the forest. It was a little hard following his scent in the rain, but I eventually found him. His hair was cut, which looked extremely hot.

"Gajeel! I shout and he turns my way. I lower the hood and smile.

"L-Levy?!" He shouts back and runs to give me a hug. He pulls me away and kissed me straight on the mouth!

"Thank God you are back, Levy. He was about to go crazy." Pantherlily chuckles and so do I.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will try to post quickly! I think the next chapter will be them on a mission or something like that.**

**Natsu: I finally got to mark her! I bet Gajeel hasn't even marked Levy yet.**

**Gajeel: I will soon! Just you wait, Salamander.**

**Review or I'll steal your soul!**

**Soul & Maka: She has no legal right to steal any souls!**


	4. Chapter 4

I** started as soon as I finished the last chapter. Hope you love this one! And axelialea's questions will be answered.**

**Chapter 4- Working with Saber Tooth**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I woke up in Lucy's bed the next morning to see her lying next to me. There was still the mark on her neck from where I of course, marked her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her eyes then fluttered open to meet mines, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Natsu."

"Morning, Luce." I kissed her on the cheek, then pulled her up to sit on me.

"I have some questions about yesterday."

"Ask away."

"How did you know Lisanna was poisoning me?"

"I could taste it on your lips."

"What was that Gem Seal and Human Puppet thingy?"

"The Gem Seal nullify's magic energy, and the Human Puppet accelerates magic energy in the body till it combusts."

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I can use any type of Dragon Slaying Magic, and other normal magic, like transportation and re-quip."

"Why wasn't the poison killing me?"

"It was only supposed to render your magic useless by the time those idiots tried to attack the guild, but didn't count on us being back."

"I'm done." I wrap my arms around her waist and start to pull downwards. Our noses touch, but Erza and Gray interrupted us.

"Lucy, do you want to come on a job with us?" Erza got quieter with every word. Gray snickered. Lucy got up and pushed them towards the door.

"Next time knock. We'll meet you at the guild later." She closed the door and flopped down on me.

"Wanna take a bath with me?" She asked.

"S-Sure." I carried her all the way to the bathroom and started to unzip my shirt. She started unbuttoning her pajama shirt and I was surely blushing. When we finished, I fully took in her looks. She was absolutely beautiful. She grabbed my hand and sat me on the stool.

"I'll wash your hair and back, then you do me, okay?" She said and turned on the water.

"Okay." I feel the shampoo in my hair and Lucy's fingers working it. After a minute or two, she started to wash the soap out, and I thought of a plan.

"Ow! Damn, it's in my eyes!" I shouted.

"Let me see." She said and I smirked. I grabbed her face and pulled it to mines. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I bite her bottom lip and slip my tongue in. I hear her moan and it drives me crazy. I move down to her neck and start sucking on her collarbone.

After our romantic moment in the bath, we eventually finish and get ready. I put back on my clothes, and Lucy puts on a purple tube top, black shorts and sandals, and her hair down.

We walk down to the guild hand in hand, and I can't help but take a few glances at Lucy's beautiful face. I'm glad she finally came back to me. When we reach Fairy Tail, I look around for ice princess and Erza, but I couldn't see them.

"I'll go ask Mirajane where they are. Stay here and don't cause trouble." Lucy said and started to walk towards the bar. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks away.

**Mirajane POV**

I was sorta depressed because my match making career is now over and I missed the kisses while I was getting more beer from the storage room. And even more depressed that Lisanna was poisoning Natsu and betraying Fairy Tail. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Lucy standing in front of me and I saw a red welt on her neck.

"Hi, Lucy. What happened to your neck?" I asked.

"Oh, Natsu just marked me as his mate last night."

"Really! I'm so happy for you two!" I hold her hand and squeal.

"Thank you. Do you know where Erza and Gray are?"

"Yes. They said you and Natsu were running late so they went to the train station. Why were you late?"

"Natsu and I were taking a bath together, and it got a little out of hand. Thanks for the info." She said and walked back to Natsu.

"O-Out of h-hand?" I asked myself. I felt my breath getting heavier and I saw a blur that looked like Elfman in front of me.

**_*Mira's mind theater-_**

**_We all know what she's thinking.*_**

"Onee-chan, are you alright?"

"I t-think I've h-heard to much." The last thing I remember was Elfman catching me.

**Lucy POV**

Natsu grabbed my hand as I walked back over to him.

"Where are they?" He asked as we started out the guild.

"They went down to the train station."

"But I don't want to ride a train!" Natsu shouted.

"We have to so deal with it."

"But you can use transportation magic, so why do we have to ride it."

"Because I like riding the train, so get used to it." After all of our arguing, we finally made it to the train station. I could also see Juvia and Jellal waiting with Gray and Erza.

"Oi flame brain, you're late!" Gray yelled as we approached them.

"I was busy. Deal with it ice princess." Natsu said.

"So Jellal, what are you doing here? I thought you were a part of Crime Sorciere." I asked.

"I still am, Erza asked me to come along on the job, since it was going to be a little harder that she expected." Jellal explained as we started to board the train.

When we took our seats and the train started, Natsu started to turn green and so did Juvia.

"Juvia thinks that since Juvia is now a Dragon Slayer, she will get sick too."

"What about you, Lucy? Don't you feel sick?" Gray asked and put Juvia's head on his shoulder.

"Not in the slightest." Natsu's head fell in my lap and I started to pet it.

Then I thought back to the night of my return spent with Natsu.  
_  
*Flashback*_

After Natsu marked me, he got up to clean my blood off his face.

I start to put on a button up pajama shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Nice ass, Luce." He said as I started to put on my shorts.

"Thank you." Natsu picked me up and slipped into bed.

"Lucy, why did you leave?"

"Lisanna asked me to. She said I was a weak slut who couldn't hang around you and a danger to the guild."

"WHAT! You are not a slut, you will never be too weak to be with me, and no one will ever think you are a danger to Fairy Tail! Do you hear me, Lucy Heartfilia!" He said as he held tightly onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes with anger and hurt.

I laced my arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you." Natsu gave me a long passionate kiss that made my stomach churn. He layed me back down without breaking the kiss. When he did, he looked into my eyes with love and said,

"Never leave again. Okay, Luce?"

"Never. I'm yours forever."

_*Flashback ended*_

"...cy."

"...ucy."

"Lucy!" I hear Gray yelling, so I snap back into reality.

"What is it?"

"I heard you say you were the strongest mage in Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza said, and Jellal looked shocked.

"That's true."

"So you're even stronger than Gildarts and Master?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I could take them down in two moves."

"What kind of magic do you use now?" Jellal asked.

"I use Dragon Slaying magic and other normal ones like re-quip and teleportation."

"What do you re-quip into?" Erza asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"I just use it to change clothes." We continued to talk about random things till we reached our destination, Cedar. When the train stopped, Natsu and Juvia ran out immediately.

"Juvia now hates riding the train!"

"So what's the job if we had to ask Jellal for help?" Natsu asked as we headed down the street.

"There is a dark guild that has been taking girl's as hostages. We don't know their location, and Master said there is another guild that had taken the job too, so we have to work with them. We are on our way to the park to meet them now." Jellal explained.

"What guild?" I asked.

"We don't know, but Master said we had to work with them no matter what." He said. We continued on our way in silence till we reached a park.

"FAIRY TAIL?!" I heard from behind us. We turned around, and I was shocked.

"SABER TOOTH?!" We yelled back. It was Sting, Rouge, Minerva, and that bitch Lisanna.

"You're the guild we are supposed to work with? How shameful." Minerva said.

"Shut up, you bitch. You should be grateful to work with me." I said with a smirk. "Remember that I took you and your Twin Dragon's down in one move."

"Let's just get working on the mission. We should check into a hotel." Erza said and started walking.

"She's right." Jellal said and we followed her. We got to the Decon* hotel and checked into 5 rooms and to Erza's and Jellal's 'dismay' they had to share a room.

We gathered in Gray's room to discuss the plan.

"Since the dark guild is always going after girls, we can use you guys as bait." Sting said and pointed to Minerva, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza, and I.

"What?!" Gray, Jellal, and Natsu shouted.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. We don't know the location of the dark guild, so us getting captured seems sensible." Erza said. "Now we just need some clothes that will work."

"I got it." I said and take out a golden key. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You called, Princess?" Virgo asked. Everyone looked shocked.

"We need some outfits for us girls. Something revealing but not too shallow."

"Okay Princess, I shall be back." And with that, Virgo went back to the spirit world.

"I thought you released all of the spirits, Luce." Natsu said.

"I did, though some had nothing better to do, so they stayed and sometimes help me out." I explained and Virgo came back.

"Here you go, Princess. Sorry for the wait. Punishment?" Virgo said as he handed me the clothes.

"Thank you and no punishment." I said, then Virgo starts to leave.

We push the guys out of the room and start to change. We all put on a sleeveless golden shirt and blue shorts.

"Are you guys done yet?" Sting asks and opens the door. We were finished, but I glare at him.

"GOD DAMN PERVERT!" I punch him unconscious and into a wall.

"Woah Luce, you look amazing." Natsu said with a light red tint to his face.

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" Lisanna asked.

"Why the hell should I compliment a bitch like you?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because I look way hotter than that slut, Lucy." She said with a smirk. I punched her into the wall, where Sting was already laying. She too, fell unconscious.

"That just proves how powerful our guild is." Minerva said and shook her head. A few minutes later the bitch and pervert woke up.

"Now that it's dark outside, we should put the plan into action." Erza said and led us out the building.

"How is Gray-sama and the others going to follow Juvia and the others when the dark guild catches us?"

"I already thought of that." I said and put my hands together, in front of the guys. "Invisibility Cloak of the Fog Dragon." They were no where to be seen now, neither were our guild marks.

"Don't pass through that wall if you want to stay hidden, and I made sure they couldn't see our marks." We start to walk down the street, and I smell three people coming from the alley.

"Look what we have here." One guy said and he takes my arm.

"W-Who are you?" I ask, trying to sound scared.

"Our master would like to keep you in his collection." Guy #2 said and took my arm.

"J-Juvia is scared, Lucy-san."

"So your names, Juvia. I like that." Guy #3 said and licked her face.

"No playing right now. We have to get back to the guild." Guy #2 said and blew a mysterious powder in our faces. The last thing I remember was being hulled onto a shoulder.

**Natsu POV**

We kept our distance from the girls and continued to walk, till I see three men walk out of the alley.

"You think that's them?" Rouge asks as one of the guy's grabs Lucy's arm.

"No shit, Sherlock." Gray said. I snicker and fist bump him. One of the guy's then licks Juvia's face.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Gray yells, and is about to blow our cover, but Jellal stops him.

"You can kick their asses when we find out where their guild is."

"Let's just hurry up and follow them." Sting said and we start to walk after them. We enter a strange looking forest that's covered in fog. After following them for about 10 minutes, we arrive at a big castle looking building. The name of the guild was 'Wolf Blood.' We walked in and I sniffed around, trying to find Lucy. I caught her's and Juvia's coming from down the hall.

"I'll go with Ice princess down this hall, the others are that way." I said and point down the halls.

"We'll meet up when we do." Rouge said and started to run in the direction of the other girls with Jellal and Sting.

"So, where are they?" Gray asks as we run down the hall, in the direction of Juvia and Lucy.

"Through that door." I said and point to a large blue door, located at the end of the hall. Gray and I kick down the door, and I burst into flames at what I saw.

**Erza POV**

I struggled to wake up, and I could feel my head throbbing. I tried to open my eyes, but I immediately shut them because of the light.

"Miss, are you alright?" Someone asked me. I opened my eyes to see Minerva, Lisanna, and three other girls standing around me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"In some dungeon. I doubt we can get out though." Lisanna said.

"Why are you girls here?" I ask again.

"We were put in here by those men. There used to be more girls, but they were let go." One said. I then here someone yelling from the other side of the door.

_'Where are we going?'_

_'We are looking for Erza and the others.'_

_'It's taking forever.'_

I recognize one of the voices as Jellal.

"Jellal!" I shout.

"Erza?! Where are you?!" He shouts back.

"Through this door! I shout and start banging on the door. The next thing I know, is that a white light comes through the door.

"It took forever to find you." Sting said and came through the hole that replaced the door.

"Where is Natsu and Gray?" I ask.

"They went to find Lucy and Juvia. We should get you three out of here before someone catches us." Jellal said.

**Lucy POV**

I wake up on the floor, only to find myself in different clothes. It was a short dark purple shirt and a lighter purple skirt with black boots.*

"Lucy-san, are you alright?" Juvia asks. I stand up and turn around to see her being held back by one of the men that kidnapped us.

"Don't get any ideas, Lucy Heartfilia." I hear a voice coming from a throne in the back of a room. The man who spoke, starts to come towards me.

"What do you want from me?!" I yell as the person stops in front of me, pushes me on the floor, and blocks my head with his hands.

"I want to become a powerful person, and I need your help to accomplish that." He said and takes off the hood he has on.

"M-Mashiro?"

"It's good to know that you remembered me."

"What are you doing?" I ask as I feel his hand inching up my leg and his face getting closer to mines.

"I'm about to claim you." Then the door opens with a bang and there is Natsu, with an angry expression on his face. I get an idea.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **MY** LUCY?!" He shouted and bursts into flames.

"Nothing. I'm not yours anymore, Natsu." I said and stand up. _'Plan in motion.'_

"What are you talking about, Luce? YOU WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO ME!" He runs up to Mashiro and punches him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE MY LUCY AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu shouts and continues to punch Mashiro in the face till he passes out from head trauma.

I look over to Gray and Juvia, who already beat up the man that was holding her. I walk over to them and say,

"I think you two should go before Natsu realizes Mashiro is knocked out."

"Are you going to be okay, Lucy?" Gray asks and I nod.

"Perfectly fine, now go find the others." I said and shoved them out the door and closed it. I turn to look at Natsu, who is already walking towards me.

I was sorta scared now. It wasn't the best idea to come up with, but it worked. He stopped in front of me and gripped my shoulders.

"I marked you for a reason, Luce. I don't want you trying to run off again. You belong to me." He then pulled me into a deep kiss. It was hot and lustful, unlike the other sweet and passionate kisses he gave me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he went for my waist.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu said in a whisper when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Natsu." Then he suddenly fell on the floor. There was a big black cage looking object that then appeared next to Mashiro, who was now standing up. I could see everyone in it, including, who I'm guessing to be the prisoners.

"I told you, I was going to get you, Heartfilia." Mashiro said. I looked down at Natsu, who had something black spreading across his back.

"What did you do to him?!" I asked.

"I only poisoned him with dark matter. It will go away when you surrender, or somehow defeat me." He said with a chuckle.

"Why do you keep putting my Natsu in danger?!" Lisanna shouted from the cage.

"And your friends over there will be drained of their magic slowly as you continue to wait.

_'What do I do?'_

* * *

**There! I did it, and I promise there will be more.**

***Like the one in the _Invisible Lucy_ episode***

**Please Review! And tell me if you have any suggestion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so awesome! A fanfiction just wouldn't be a fanfiction without something to do with hot springs! SO onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. But you all need to remember that the anime is no where near over! It's just on hiatus.**

****** Go on Google and search Gajeel and Levy. There should be a picture of Gajeel with his hair cut. This stupid thing won't let me save the URL.**

**Chapter 5- Hot Springs!**

* * *

_~Previously on Innocence~_

_"What do I do?'_

**Lucy POV**

"It's not going to be that easy to get me, Mashiro." I said and bend down to Natsu. I place my hands on his back and a light blue magic circle appeared on his back. His eyes started to open his eyes.

"L-Lucy, what happened?" Natsu asked and stood up. But, he was teleported into the cage with the others.

"Who is that man, Lucy?" Erza asked. I stood back up and started walking towards the cage.

"The Cosmic Dragon Slayer, Mashiro Usui." I said and kicked the cage, which burst into sparkles. I looked at Mashiro, who was shocked.

"S-Since when could you use that kind of magic?" He asked and I started for him.

"The last time you tried to fight me, I decided to learn a lot more." I kicked him in the gut, and sent him flying into a wall.

"Roar of the Elemental Dragon Slayer!" And I made sure that Mashiro was completely knocked out this time.

"What do we do now?" Sting asked. The others walked up to us.

"I want to burn this building before we leave." I said and looked at Natsu.

"Don't mind if I do." He said. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" And the building was up in flames with some guild members running out. We started walking back to the town.

"Where do you girl's live?" I asked.

"On top of that hill." One said as we reached the town, and she pointed upwards at a large, rocky looking mountain.

"Do we really have to walk up that?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'll just teleport them home and meet you at the hotel." I said and disappeared with the, no longer, prisoners. When we get to the house, there is a large gate isolating the house.

"Who goes there?" A man yelled from the top of the gate.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail mage. I have brought back the daughters of the estate." I shouted back and the gate opens immediately.

A man and woman came running from the big, whit and gold mansion.

"Ui, Yuki, Sanju!" They yelled.

"Mother, Father!" The three girls yelled and hugged their parents.

"Thank you so much." The woman said and handed me three cases.

"1 million jewels for each guild and 10 tickets for our families hot springs." The man said.

"Thank you." I said and teleported back to the hotel lobby. I walked upstairs, and I could smell everyone in the room Natsu and I shared. When I started for the door, fire burst directly into my face.

"Watch it, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted. I walked in and thumped his forehead. "Ouch!"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't try and kill me." I said.

"You wouldn't have died, Luce. You can swallow fire, remember?" He said with a toothy grin.

"Rewind of the Time Dragon." I said and fixed the hole in the wall Natsu had created.

"Did you get the reward, Lucy-san?" Juvia asked and I sat down with everyone.

"Yep. 1 million for each guild and we got a bonus!" I said with excitement.

"What's the bonus?" Rouge asked.

"We all got free tickets for the... HOT SPRINGS!"

"Juvia hasn't been to the hot springs in a while. Juvia would love to go!"

"When are the tickets scheduled for?" Minerva asked.

"One night and one day, tomorrow in Hargeon."

"We won't make it there in time." Erza said in disappointment.

"I can just teleport us." I said.

"Can you teleport so many people at once?" Jellal asked.

"Of course I can."

"Okay, then. I'm going to bed. Erza?" Jellal said and held out his hand.

"S-Sure." She answered, took his hand, and left. Saber Tooth did too. Juvia and I giggled.

"Juvia thinks it's too obvious."

"I agree with you. But since Mirajane has lost all hope, I think we should do something about it." I said.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked.

"It's nothing, Natsu-san. Let's go to bed, Gray-sama." Juvia said and left with Gray.

"Re-quip, Pajamas." I said and changed into a purple tank top and yellow shorts.

Natsu stripped into his boxers,came up behind me, hugged me, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You smell good, Luce." Natsu whispered in my ear, which made me shiver.

"You smell good, too." I whispered back.

"What do I smell like?" He asked and led me to the bed.

"Natsu."

"That doesn't answer my question, Luce." He said and sat with me on the bad.

"Well, it's something sweet like chocolate, and ash." I answered.

"Heh. You smell like vanilla and strawberries. It makes me hungry." He said, pushed me on my back, and towered over me.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing?" I asked as he got closer to me.

"I'm going to eat. I said I was hungry afterall." He said. Son clothes were scattered among the room.

**_Little did they know, Lisanna was there. Working her plan into action._**

_~Later~_

**Natsu POV**

I woke up at the sound of ice princesses voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Oi, flame brain! Are you awake?" Gray shouted and started banging on the door. Lucy stirred from her sleep and turned to face me.

"I don't want to wake up yet, Natsu. What time is it?" I looked at the alarm clock.

"2:00 a.m." I said, and felt a dark aura coming from Lucy.

"Why the hell is that prick knocking so early?!" She roared, wrapped herself in a robe,and walked up to the door.

"What the hell do you want so early?!" She shouted in his face.

"A-Actually, could I talk to Natsu?" He asked and scratched the back of his head. I knew it was important if he called me by my name. Lucy walked back over to me and sat down.

I put on my boxers and walked over to ice princess. "What do you want?"

"I w-wanted to know if you had a condom." He said and twiddled his fingers.

"Wait." I said with a chuckle. I went in my bag and pulled one out.

"Here." I said and handed it to him.

"Thanks. I owe you." He sped walked back to his room. I walked back to Lucy, who was stripping of her robe. I did the same with my boxers.

"What did he want?" She asked as we climbed back into bed.

"A condom. I bet Juvia's going to be screaming." I chuckled. So did Lucy, and she snuggled closer to me.

"I know the feeling." Lucy said.

"Do you want me to give you that same feeling?" I asked and her eyes widened. "I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"What...wait...KYAAA!" Was all she had time to say.

_~Appropriate time to wake up~_

**(Still Natsu POV)**

I woke up again by the sound of Lucy yawning.

"Natsu, are you awake?" She asked and nudged my shoulder.

"Hmm." I mumbled.

"Get up and take a bath with me." She whined. I immediately shot up.

"Are you sure you want to take another bath with me?" I smirked.

"Of course, but I don't want you to pull any tricks."

"What tricks? I just like kissing you is all." I said and pouted.

"Let's just go in." Lucy pulled me into the bathroom, with the tub already full. I jumped in and pulled her to sit with me.

"I'm bored, Luce." I whined.

"I don't care. I like sitting with you. It's peaceful."

"But Luce!" I continued to whine.

"We have nothing other to do than sit here and bathe."

"I have an idea." I said and turned her around. I grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger.

"N-Natsu w-wait. I don't wan-" But I cut her off with my lips. She immediately responded and pushed up against me.

I broke the kiss and smiled. She blushed and looked down.

"It seems like you did want it."

"S-Shut up." I chuckled.

"What are we going to do when we get to the hot springs?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sit in water." I chuckled again.

"That's not what I meant, Luce. Can't you just stay mad at me."

"No! You pulled a trick on me after I told you not too!" She snapped and poked me in the chest.

"I thought you were okay with it since you responded." I scratched the back of my neck. "Maybe you just want me to do it again."

"No!" She yelled shyly. I grabbed her chin again and pulled her face closer. She tried to fight me off, but I was too strong. I would always get what I want in the end, especially when it came to Lucy.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you to ready yet? It's 10:30 and I want to get to the hot springs...NOW!" Erza shouted from outside our room. Lucy and I immediately shot out of the bath, changed our clothes, and packed our bags.

"Good morning, Erza." Lucy said with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Lucy, Natsu. Everyone is waiting outside." She said and walked out with us.

"You two took forever to get up. I wanted to be early." Lisanna whined.

"I don't give a damn about what you want, bitch." Lucy snapped.

"Don't call our guild member a bitch, bitch!" Sting yelled.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, bastard!" I shouted and was about to punch him, but Lucy grabbed my fist.

"You can fight later."

"Fine. This isn't over, Eucliffe."

"I didn't expect it to be over, Dragneel."

"Ready?"

"Aye sir!" Fairy Tail responded. Saber Tooth just scoffed. Then in one second flat, we were in Hargeon, and in front of the hot springs.

"Let's go check into the rooms." Erza said and walked in. We were given two rooms. One for the guy's, and one for the girl's. _(It was in the rules that girl's and guy's had to sleep in different rooms)_

We went into our separate rooms to put our bags down, and headed out to buy food.

"Lucy, I want to fight you." Lisanna said as we walked by a park.

Lucy started to chuckle then it turned into a fit of continuous laughter. "A-Are y-you s-serious?"

"I am! I want to fight you!"

"You would lose before we would even start." Lucy smirked.

"Don't doubt one of our strongest members!" Sting shouted.

"Fine, fine. If that's what you want."

Lucy and Lisanna walked into a clearing in the park.

"Re-quip: Battle gear." Lucy said and changed into a black jump suit. _(Like Miu Furinji's)_

"Animal Soul: Tigress." Lisanna said and started to charge towards Lucy. Lucy just stepped out of the way.

"Try again. You're too slow."

"Lucy has really improved." Erza said as she watched the fight continue.

"WHY AREN'T YOU USING ANY MAGIC! FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" Lisanna shouted. It was true though, Lucy was only dodging.

"If you really want me to use magic, I can. But you have to choose."

"What do you mean by choose?" Lisanna asked.

"I use many different types of magic, so pick one."

"Hmm, what about lightning magic?"

"Okay. Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" And Lisanna was knocked out.

"Now that that is over...LET'S GET SOME FOOD!" I shouted.

"I have to heal her first."

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"Do you really want to drag her around?"

"I guess not." Rouge answered.

Lucy waked over to Lisanna and healed her. Lisanna slowly started to get up, and tried to punch Lucy in the face...and she did.

"That hurt." Lucy said. I heard Juvia shaking in fear.

"L-Lisanna-san, y-you should back out n-no. J-Juvia doesn't recommend getting Lucy-san angry." Juvia hid behind Gray and started whimpering. "E-Even I-Igneel-san c-couldn't beat her."

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I heard Lucy shout and Lisanna was punched into the air. "Human Puppet of the Blood Dragon!"

"Lucy-san! Juvia thinks you're going a bit overboard!"

"You WHAT!" She then began walking towards Juvia with an angry expression on her face.

"Natsu, control your woman!" Gray shouted and guarded Juvia.

I ran up from behind Lucy and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy roared and started kicking.

"No! I'll take her back, and you guy's can finish the shopping." I said and started to walk back with a struggling Lucy in my arms. When we got back to the hot springs, I took her to the changing rooms and started to strip her of her clothes.

"W-What a-are you doing, N-Natsu?" She asked.

"I'm taking your clothes off. What does it look like?"

"I know that, but why?" She asked shyly.

"I'm calming you down. We're going to take a bath." I said and started to take off my own clothes.

"I-I d-don't want to." Lucy tried to walk back to her room, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the water.

"You are going to take a bath weather you like it or not." I said. I leaned my back against a rock, and had Lucy in my lap, facing me. But her head was down and her hands were placed on my chest. After a moment of silence, Lucy spoke.

"What did I do back there?"

"Lisanna pissed you off and you probably almost killed her. And you almost attacked Juvia, so I had to grab you and take you back here."

"Oh my gosh! I have to apologize!" She started to cry. I sweat dropped and kissed away her tears.

"What's gotten you so emotional?" Then I started thinking. 'What if she's...' I lowered my head to her stomach and sniffed.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if your pregnant."

"A-Am I?"

"No, but you sure are moody today." I chuckled.

"It's called PMS you bastard!" She shouted in my face, pushed me back and teleported away.

"Damn! Where the hell did you go Luce?!" I got out of the water and headed back to the changing rooms. I put back on my clothes and noticed Lucy's clothes were gone and a faint scent of tears leading towards the girl's room.

I opened the door to find Lucy sulking in the corner, growing mushrooms. "Go away." She said.

"I don't want to go away. Why were you crying?" I sat criss-cross behind her. But I was immediately pushed down. Lucy was straddling me and inching closer to the crook of my neck.

"L-Luce...?" I felt her teeth sink into my neck. She was marking me! And it felt **really **arousing. I wonder if it felt like this when I marked her. When she pulled back, I sat up and held her by the waist, keeping her in my lap. She wiped the blood from her face.

"D-Did you not want me to do that?" Lucy stuttered and almost started crying.

"Of course I did! I would never not want you to mark me!" I hugged her and rubbed circles on her back.

"Really?" I kissed her. Hard. And got a response that almost lit me on fire. Lucy ground her hips against mine and pushed her body closer. I moaned and dove for her collarbone, sucking and biting.

"N-Natsu!" She moaned and felt her tangle her fingers into my hair.

"You're so naughty now, Lucy. I thought you were depressed." I licked her ear and felt her grip on my hair increase.

"D-Don't tease me, N-Natsu."

"You're the one who started the teasing. I only continued it." I rocked my hips against Lucy's and earned another moan. I turned over and laid Lucy down, so that I had both of my hands on either side of her head and my leg between her's.

"How much do you want me, Luce?" I rubbed my knee against her lower regions and started kissing her neck.

"S-So much." She lifted my face up for another heated kiss when...

**Gray POV**

It took us 15 minutes to find Lisanna hanging from a tree branch before we could continue to the store. Sting carried her the whole way on his back with a light blush spread across his cheeks. We found out from Minerva that Sting had a major crush on Lisanna. And shopping only took 5 minutes because of Erza's control freak nature. It wasn't long before we were able to return to the hot springs.

"J-Juvia hopes that Natsu-san was able to calm down Lucy-san."

"It's most likely that Lucy is calmed by now." Erza comforted.

"I wonder what flame brain had to do to calm her down when she was like that." I slid the door open only to see...

**Lucy POV**

"How much do you want me, Luce?" Natsu rubbed his knee against my lower regions and started kissing my neck. I can't take all of this at once.

"S-So much." I brought Natsu's face up for another kiss when the door slid open, but they didn't seem to notice the position we were in. Natsu and I sat right up acted like nothing happened.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked and brofisted Gray.

"We had to find Lisanna. It took up most of our time." Rouge said and set down the bags on the floor.

"Sorry for going overboard. I can heal her now." Sting laid Lisanna down in front of me and I rested my hands over her. An aquamarine magic circle appeared on her and she slowly woke up again. When she saw my face, she immediately backed away and clung to Sting's leg.

"K-Keep me a-away from that m-monster!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say." I 'pouted'.

"Let's eat now. I'm starved." Natsu dove for the bags and started to pull out the food. Us girl's sat in one corner of the room and the boy's in the other.

"So what were you and Natsu doing while we did the shopping?" Erza asked as she ate some strawberry cake.

"U-Uh well, I m-marked him." I said and felt a blush coming to my face.

"Juvia almost forgot that Juvia needs to mark Gray-sama too!"

"LUCY!" I heard someone scream in my head.

"W-Warren?!" I could recognize that voice anywhere, especially if it was coming from my head. I could see the Fairy Tail members shocked looks. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal waked over to me.

"Master said that he needs you to return as soon as possible, and to bring Jellal too." I repeated that to everyone, then Erza grabbed my shoulder and put two fingers to her head.

"WARREN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TAKE A BATH!"

"Erza, we can do it another time." Jellal butted in.

"Another ti-" She was about to start screaming again till I punched her in the gut and knocked her out.

"We'll be there Warren." I ended the call. Everyone looked scared and backed away a little. I threw Erza over my shoulder and looked at the Saber Tooth members.

"I'll be glad to send you back." I snapped my fingers, and they were gone. "We should be heading back too."

"What else did Warren say?" Gray asked as he came from the other room with their bags.

"Just that we need to return to the guild A.S.A.P."

"Yosh! And, Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia said.

"Dammit!" He was able to grab his clothes before we teleported away.

_~Back at Fairy Tail~_

"Welcome back, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me with a hug.

"Thank you, Levy-chan."

"Good to see you and and Juvia are back, bunny-girl." Gajeel said and patted our heads. "I've been wanting a fight with you ever since I herd you beat Laxus in one move."

"What happened to Erza?!" Mirajane asked.

"I had to knock her out since she was throwing a temper tantrum, so I had to knock her out.

The whole guild sweat dropped and Gajeel laughed. "Now I really want to fight bunny-girl!"

"Now is not the time for fights! I have an important announcement." Master interrupted. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up in three months and I have chosen the members."

"Why do we need to participate?" I asked.

"We are third in the rankings when Saber Tooth is first and there is a 3 million jewel prize."

"Who are the team members going to be?" Kinana asked.

"Team 1; Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy. Team 2; Gajeel, Mirajane, Mystogan, Laxus, Juvia, and Charle."

"Why two teams, Master?" Wakaba asked.

"We have double the chance of winning! Now go and train! Like I said, you have 3 months."

"But Mystogan is in Edolas." Pantherlily said.

"Why do you think I had Jellal come back?" Master said and went back into his office.

"Where are we going to train?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia knows the perfect place! We used to train there all the time!"

"That's a good idea, Juvia! We can leave tomorrow." I walked over to Jellal and set Erza in his arms. "Could you take her back to Fairy Hills. I think she would trust you more than me right now."

"S-Sure." He said and walked out of the door. I approached Wendy, who was at the bar with Romeo

"Wendy, we're heading to the training grounds that we used to use."

"OH, that's wonderful! Is it alright if Romeo-kun comes too?"

"The more the merrier!"

"It's good to see you again, Lucy-nee." Romeo said and gave me a bright smile.

"You too, Romeo." I gave him a quick hug and walked back to Natsu.

"Wanna go home, Luce?"

"What about Happy?"

"He said he was going to Fairy Hills with Charle." He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Okay then. Bye everyone!"

"BYE LUCY!" Fairy Tail yelled back.

Natsu and I took a quiet walk down Strawberry Street. I wonder if I was as moody as he said.

"You wanna know something?" I asked as we approached my apartment.

"What?"

"When we get to the training grounds tomorrow, we might run into Igneel and the other dragons."

"Really?! I'm all fired up!" He fist pumped into the air. I giggled and unlocked the door.

"We never got to finish before." Natsu grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and started to suck on my neck.

"I would be glad to."

* * *

**THERE! I made a few alterations to the GMG, because I NEED it to go a certain way. If you don't like it when I post it, then you suck.**

**R&R**

**But I have a few good comeback for you.**

**When someone says you suck, you say they swallow.**

**When someone asks if you speak Mexican, you say 'no, do you speak white?'**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know how many of you have been waiting for this story! I've had a major writers block, but I'm pretty sure I've got everything covered.**

***Levy's magic has been changed! She now uses Black Dragon Slayer Magic. My sources are from the Fairy Tail Fanon website if any of you need random magic ideas***

**Chapter 6- GMG Training**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**  
"Erza..." Jellal said and shook the re-quip mages shoulders.

"What is it?! Fire, flood, is the guild being attacked?!" She shot up and changed from her Fire Empress Armor, to her Sea Empress Armor, and lastly to her Purgatory Armor. Jellal sweat-dropped at her reaction.

"There's nothing wrong, Erza. But if we don't leave soon, we're going to be late."

"Late to where?" She asked and changed into her Heart Kruez Armor.

"We need to get to the train station to meet the others." Jellal sat up from Erza's bed and walked through her hall of armors to get to the door.

"Are we going on another mission?" She asked as we walked down the halls of the boarding house towards the front door.

"No, we're going to train in the forest with Lucy and the others. The Grand Magic Games are coming up soon and we were chosen to participate." Jellal explained.

"We won't make it in time. The station's quite a ways away from Fairy Hills." Erza huffed in disappointment.

"I'll take care of that." Jellal said and picked Erza up bridal style.

"J-Jellal? W-What are y-you doing?" Erza asked as her face turned a bright red, similar to the color of her hair.

He gave her a small smile before saying, "Meteor." The pair rocketed through the air at unbelievable speeds. Erza held on to Jellal for her dear life. They were soon in front of the others at the train station in seconds. Jellal set Erza down and smiled towards them.

"Sorry if we're late."

"No problem, Jellal. We just got here ourselves." Lucy said and smiled.

"J-Juvia doesn't w-want to get o-on that moving vehicle a-again." Juvia said and gagged a bit.

"What do you have to worry about, Juvia. Only Dragon Slayers have the most to worry about." Gajeel said.

**Lucy POV  
**  
"Girl meeting now!" I shouted and we ran out of an earshot of the guys.

"What does Gajeel-san mean when he said 'Only Dragon Slayers have the most to worry about'?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell him that we were Dragon Slayers." Levy said and bowed her head.

"Wouldn't Gajeel have smelled Metalicana on us by now?" Wendy asked.

"You think he's just messing with Juvia and the others?" Juvia asked.

"I'll test him." I said and turned to the guy who looked like they were having a conversation of their own. "Gajeel! What kind of magic do I use?!"

"Celestial key magic. And would you stop yelling! You're only three feet away from us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you hear any of that?" Levy asked.

"No. I was too busy telling Salamander that he was weak." Gajeel scoffed.

"I was so sure that we walked farther away." Erza said.

"Train 10 to Hargeon leaving in 5 minutes." The train master said.

"That's our train." Romeo said and picked up his bags.

"Wendy, can you cast Toria on Juvia and Levy?" I asked.

"Okay." Wendy turned to the two blue haired mages and cast said spell on them. We boarded the train after having to drag Natsu onto it. I rested his head on my lap as the train started.

"S-Salamander, you l-look lame." Gajeel gagged. The seating arrangement was Natsu and I across from Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal across from Juvia and Gray, and Wendy and Romeo across from Charle and Happy.

"S-Shut up." Natsu moaned and turned his face towards my stomach. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me when we get to Hargeon, Luce." He said slowly and quietly without stuttering or gagging.

"Okay." I said and he snuggled against me before drifting off to sleep.

"Where exactly are we going? I've been to Hargeon countless times and I've never seen any training grounds." Gajeel said. It seemed as though Wendy had cast Toria on him too.

"It's hidden from those who are not permitted on the training grounds." Levy explained.

"Gihi. When we get there, I expect a fight from you, bunny girl." He said and smirked.

"I have to warn you then. As Fairy Tail's strongest, I wont be able to go easy on you." I said.

Our conversations went on like that for the next couple of hours till the train stopped at Hargeon.

"Time to wake up, Natsu." I said and shook the pinkette.

"Five more minutes, Luce." He mumbled.

"Igneel's waiting for us." I persisted. Natsu shot right out of my lap and outside. I followed and tried to stop him.

"No time to waste!" He ran away from the station, in a random direction. In no more than a second, did he come back. "I have no idea where to go."

"As expected from eraser head." Gray said.

"You're one to talk, droopy eyes." Natsu scoffed.

"Bring it on, slanty eyes." Gray and Natsu butt heads, then acted like Happy #2 when Erza turned around.

"Lead the way, Lucy." She said. I did just that, walking them through town and down an alley.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Gray asked. "I'm pretty sure we passed this tree already."

"That's the point. We will eventually find it. This forest is full of surprises." Wendy said.

Suddenly everything went pitch black. Natsu grabbed onto me protectively, as did the others to their lovers. (I'm so sorry that rhymed! Couldn't think of another way to explain it!)

"What's going on, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Vi-chan. This is no time for games." Levy said.

"Who is this Vi-chan you speak of? I am the guardian of this forest."

"Chris-sama. This isn't funny anymore. Juvia is getting tired of this." Juvia said.

"What is the password?"

"Turn back on the lights before I kick your sorry ass." I growled.

"Who are you talking to?" Natsu asked. Then the forest was in front of us once again, but we had made it to the training grounds. Chris and Vinnie were in front of us, smiling.

Chris had brown hair, green eyes, a sweater and shorts on and was about 26. Vinnie had black hair and purple eyes, wearing a skin tight black long sleeve and baggy pants. He was roughly around the same age as Chris.

"Vi-chan!" Levy shouted and embraced him in a hug. I could see Gajeel getting a little agitated, but brushed it off.

"Chris-sama!" Juvia shouted and she too, gave him a hug. Chris was Uley's apprentice and taught Juvia when she was out.

"Woah." Romeo said. He was overlooking the ledge at some of the dragons that were landing.

"Grandine is down there! Let's go Romeo!" Wendy squealed and dragged him down the hill they were on. Charle and Happy followed them.

"What is this place?" Gajeel asked.

"The Dragon camps." Chris said.

"Dragon? You guys never said anything about dragons."

"Heh. I kind of forgot to tell you about something else too." Levy said and rubbed the back of her head.

"What?" He asked with a slight glare.

"It's nothing. Let's have that fight now." I said.

"Are you sure this outsider can win in a fight against you?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean outsider? He's my son." Metalicana said. Gajeel turned around with wide eyes. "Father."

"Good to see you again Gajeel. But why did you cut your hair?!" The Iron Dragon sobbed.

"Natsu! You haven't changed a bit." Igneel said.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted and jumped onto his father.

"So that's the Natsu you've been talking about. I can't believe you scored Igneel's son." Chris said.

"You best believe it! Luce is mine!" Natsu said and hugged me protectively.

"Stop messing around! I want a fight!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh! My son's going to challenge Lucy-dono. How exciting!" Metalicana said and sat on the side lines of the battlefield. Natsu, Igneel, and the other sat with him. Gajeel got into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Come at me." He smirked.

"If you say so." I said and ran towards him. He morphed him arm into a sword and aimed it me. I jumped onto it and continued sprinting.

"Lucy looks amazing." Erza said in awe.

"Lucy-san always looked so graceful." Juvia said.

"Don't hurt him too much, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted.

"Go Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Gajeel lifted his arm into the air, managing to fling me off of his arm. I used this to an advantage.

"Hammer of the Earth Dragon!" I shouted. A large hammer made out of rock came out of a brown magic circle and into my hands. I aimed for Gajeel's head and tossed my hammer towards him. It crushed his body without warning.

"Lu-chan!" Levy sobbed and ran over to the currently crushed Dragon Slayer.

"I'll catch you Luce!" Natsu shouted as I fell to the ground. He ran towards me and caught me before I hit the ground. (Like in the Naval Battle)

"Arigato Natsu." I said as we stood up.

"Anything for you. That fight was amazing." He said and smiled.

"We could spar later if you want." I said.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Do you want another training chapter or the start of the GMG? Don't forget to vote on my poll!**


End file.
